


Monster Anti-heroes but it's pure chaos

by KISHBISH



Category: DanPlan, actuallyoddplan
Genre: Anti-Heroes, Everybody agrees that Anti-heroes are really cool, Fantasy AU, Might make some of them gay, Multi, Stephen has an idea, everybody loves scaring stephen, lol most of them are monsters of some sort, slightly crack but ya know, we'll see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29110218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KISHBISH/pseuds/KISHBISH
Summary: So, let's see.Stephen gets some of the squad to be Anti-heroes. Which is a problem.What to expect? Explosions, Banter, many trips to McDonald's, a couple plot twists here and there, teamwork of some sort and, above all, Hosuh always having the braincell.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Monster Anti-heroes but it's pure chaos

**Author's Note:**

> Well here we go! (☞ﾟヮﾟ)☞   
> (don't expect this to be good, my fanfics are garbage-)

_ In the "Diversity pals" chat~ _

**YOURSUPERIOR  
** yo guys

**You:  
** Helloooooooo~!

**Jaybirb  
** sup

**YOURSUPERIOR:**  
meet me at my lair ASAP

**Bubblegum:  
** ok! Why?  
"Lair" he says

**Jaybirb:  
** LOL

**YOURSUPERIOR:  
** you'll see!!! 

**YOURSUPERIOR:  
** also, don't tell anybody about this. OK?!??

**You:**  
why?

**YOURSUPERIOR:  
** becausssseeee  
I STAB YOU IF YOU DO. Or lose my shit and rip you all to shreds. Though I'll probably stab.

**Jaybirb:**  
Not if I stab u first

**YOURSUPERIOR:**  
ARE YOU CHALLENGING ME???!?!?!

**Jaybirb:**  
perhaps 🌚

**Bubblegum:**  
Ooooh can I join in the knife fight???

**You:**  
guys nO  
We'll see you then Stephen!!

**Jaybirb:**  
yh stab you then Steve

**Bubblegum:**  
bai

**YOURSUPERIOR:**  
yh cya

Hosuh sighed contently and looked at the time. "5pm...ugh when will it go dark" He muttered, looking at his 5-star blackout curtains. It was still sunny out there, which is a bit of a problem for Hosuh. Well- he's used to it...but still. 

He rolled out of bed and put on his glasses and his oversized white hoodie. The hoodie went down to the middle of his thighs, and he was wearing skinny jeans and a long-sleeved shirt. He grabbed his essentials (black-out umbrella, keys, notebook, bus pass, etc), took one big bite of his stale bread 'n butter sandwich and strolled out of his apartment.

~~~

Stephen let out a loud-groan as he put on clothes that he hadn't worn for 3 days in a row. Today was very important. Why? Because he was about to tell everybody his awesome, not-faulty-whatsoever idea. Hehe. Stephen's great at plan-making. In fact, he's great at everything. People should learn from him, honestly.

** _RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!!!_ **

The door.

Pulling himself away from his narcissistic thoughts, he stumbled down the stairs, not caring about how messy his flat was, and opened the door.

"RAAAATARARAYTRATATARATAATAAAARRRRR!!!" A young female with light pink hair, tied up with bunches, screamed in a slightly distorted voice, trying to scare Stephen. And she did.

"AAA-" The purple-haired figure yelped, getting into fight stance, before realising that it was just Ann. 

"Oh my god" He grumbled, crossing his arms while his female friend cackled.

"Hi Stephen!! Look behind you~" She said eerily, pointing behind him.

Frowning slightly, he turned around to see a certain ghost scare the hell out of him.

"BOO!!"

"AAADSAUHFJSDCBJ!!" Stephen yelled again, throwing a punch at the thing's stomach. His hand just went through the figure. Or should I say- the ghost.

"JAY YOU LITTLE-" Stephen shouted in annoyance while the ghost wheezed.

"You're so jumpy Stephen!" Another voice said. Stephen turned around and there was a bat next to Ann, wearing a bag.

"Whatever." Stephen sulked, sticking out his tongue at him. The bat turned into a very familiar Gray-haired pal. And so the guests giggled at Stephen's childishness before all getting in the messy flat.

"I see you haven't cleaned your house for us VIP guests." Hosuh said in a jokingly stern tone, an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah I couldn't care less about you assholes. And Hosuh." Stephen grumbled while the others shared a giggle. "ANYWAY." He changed the subject, dragging all of them to the couch. "I HAVE AN IDEA."

"I couldn't care less." Jay muttered, playing with the hem of his hoodie with a bored expression.

"..You haven't even heard what I wanna say!!" Stephen exclaimed, throwing his hands up in exasperation and annoyance. 

"Yea. Because I couldn't care less!!" Jay repeated, giving Stephen an annoyed look.

"You really need to listen to what Jay says Stephen." Ann tutted, shaking her head.

"Guys- let's stop and let the man speak." Hosuh said in a somewhat-motherly tone to the jokesters, before looking back at Stephen encouragingly.

Ann and Jay shrugged. "Ok, what do you wanna say then?" Jay asked, giving Stephen his full attention.

Stephen's angry face turned into a happy, excited one before standing on the table in front of them. "OK GUYS-"

"Why are you on the table-"

"TO ASSERT MY DOMINANCE. NOW SHUT UP ANN." Stephen snapped, putting his hands on his hips. "So I was thinking; all of us are...well...monsters. Right?"

The 3 on the couch nodded.

"Yes. And only 3% of the world are monsters, right???" Stephen continued.

The 3 nodded again, all wondering where Stephen was going with this.

"And there are so many freakin people- and monsters- who raise hell in this town. Right?"

They nodded. 

"So I've been thinking.....what is we become-"

"Superheroes??" The other three interrupted, each of their faces unimpressed.

"No-"

"Stephen" Hosuh sighed, leaning on the couch a little. "We've already talked about this."

"Yeah!! It was my idea for us to be superheroes first, then you all shot me down, saying that 'it wouldn't be fun'!!!" Ann chimed in, pouting.

"In fact, we almost decided to become villains aswell, but we didn't want to be hated by the whole world, so we decided to be normal." Jay added, going solid so he could also relax on the sofa. 

"But I don't want to be either of those!!" Stephen said over the other three's reasoning, making them go silent. "I wanna be something that's a mix of both!!!"

Silence. A dramatic silence.

"Aight, what is it then?" Ann asked. 

More dramatic silence.

"Hurry up Stephen, I have to go to painting class soon." Hosuh said.

Guess what? More silence.

"Why the pause??" Jay asked.

"For dramatic effect." Stephen grumbled, obviously annoyed that nobody was getting it. "Ok I want us all to be Anti-heroes."

Silence.

"For real?"

"Stephen that's illegal!!"

"Oh my god I stopped watching Sex and the City for this-"

"HEAR ME OUT DAMMIT." Stephen jumped off the table and slammed his hands on it, making them all go quiet again. "Think about it; We'll be doing good, but we don't have responsibility!! There won't be any death-threatening situations, because we won't give a damm!! We'll be a force to be reckoned with for sure."

"Dude. We could go to jail." Jay said.

"Plus, wouldn't we become targets for every villain ever!? Especially since we can't choose a side." Hosuh pointed out.

"Well, yes. But think about it!! We'll be saving the day and everybody will simp for us, because everybody loves anti-heroes." Stephen reasoned. "Well- everybody already loves me so it won't really do that much for me but-"

"J A I L."

"As long as people love us, we won't go to jail."

"Humas would want to kill us."

"We have powers and stuff. They don't."

"MONSTERS would want to kill us."

"...we have the power of friendship and morality by our side....!"

"What if we need weapons?"

"....Gavin! Gavin literally has everybody's number so he'll definitely help out."

"Wouldn't he want to be an anti-hero aswell?"

"Well, yea. But I haven't told him about it."

"That's brotherly love right there. But wouldn't he get suspicious if we continue asking for stuff???"

"Yes. But he won't be a problem, I'm a master of excuses."

"So...will we have to be disguised?"

"...I guess so, yea!!"

"But then everybody will wanna find out who we are! That'll double the pressure!!"

"........aight I'll tell Gavin about it but I won't let him join."

"Good."

"Any other questions??"

Silence.

"Good. So are we gonna do it or not???" Stephen asked expectantly, waiting for three immediate yeses.

The three monsters thought for a bit. Jay was thinking of more excuses. Ann was waiting for somebody else to say yes so she could also say yes. Hosuh was thinking about the pros and cons. When he realised that there were more pros than cons, he looked up and Stephen with a smile.

"Ok, I'm in" He grinned, making Stephen's eyes light up with excitement. Not literally.

"I'm in aswell." Ann said almost immediately after with a big smile.

They all looked at Jay, passively-pressuring him.

"But the cops!! And what will people and everybody think about us!?!?" He asked, waving his arms around.

"Since when did you care about what people think?" Hosuh asked with a raised brow.

"...true...ok I'm in too." Jay caved in, also smiling.

"Ok let's put our hands in!!" Ann chirped, stretching her arm.

"Ok!!" Hosuh put his hand on top of ann's. They looked at the other two.

"No. This isn't some cliche kid's show." Stephen huffed putting his hands in his pockets.

Jay nodded. "Besides- you have that weird cream on your hands to stop you from burning Hos." He pointed at Hosuh's hand, which did, in fact, have a greasy layer of cream, making his hand a tint of red.

"Oh for the love of- ok!" Hosuh sighed, putting his hand down. Ann did the same.

Silence. Then they all burst into giggles.

"Alright....so..." Stephen started, walking over to a wall and leaning on it. "When will we start?"

"I guess we should gear up first before a villain shows up." Ann suggested. They all agreed.

"Ok, you should call Gavin then." Jay said.

Stephen nodded and dialed his brother's number on the landline.

. . . . . 

"WAIT WHAT!?!?!??!"

"Calm down Gav!!" Stephen soothed in a calming tone, before looking at the other people in the room with an exasperated face. They all stifled their giggles as the boy of the other side of the phone replied.

"SINCE WHEN DID YOU-"

"No questions!! We don't have time!!" Stephen snapped. They probably had a lot of time, but he didn't know when the next villain was gonna rise. Plus, he couldn't be bothered to deal with his brother at the moment. "We just need you to go get weapons and equipment!!"

Hosuh, Ann and Jay could hear Gavin's loud sigh. Ann grabbed a pillow and pressed her face onto it, laughing her ass off. Jay covered his mouth and moved back a bit, also laughing. Hosuh was just about holding back, although he was about to burst at any second.

"Okok, well I can get you all some guns and swords...and if your looking for equipment, this guy has to high-tech stuff that I can repair for you all." Gavin said.

Stephen grinned with the others with happiness, before saying "Thanks bro! When will they come?? Also, can you give us some costumes??"

"....OHHHH- you guys wanna be the power rangers!!" Gavin teased, before giggling. "Aight, I can make you guys something cool; I literally have wayyyyy too much time on my hands. I can estimate that you'll get everything by.....a month-"

"WHAT?!!!!!??!?" Stephen yelled over gavin's laughter.

"I'm kidding!!! I expect everything to be here in a couple days." Gavin explained. "Unless you guys want something else...?"

"..." Stephen looked at the others. "Anything else we need?"

"Yeah, I want coupons for McDonald's." Jay said with a slightly raised hand.

"We want coupons for McDonald's." Stephen said

"Wha-" Gavin scoffed. "Aight."

"YAY!!! MCDONALDS HERE WE COME!!" Ann cheered. Everybody else joined in, laughing.

"Okokok I gotta go if I wanna help you all, so....bye!!" Gavin said over the idiotic celebration.

"Alrighty, bye!!" Stephen grinned, then ended the call. "My brother's great."

. . . .

It's the next day, and everybody was vibing together at the park, fantasizing about what they could do as anti-heroes, before police alarms could be heard outside, going WEE-WOO WEE-WOO WEE-WOO!!

"Guys!!!" Hosuh yelled, pointing at the police cars that were racing by. There were 5 cars. Whatever's going on's it's serious.

"OOOH OUR FIRST MISSION!!!" Ann squealed, her eyes shining with excitement.

"YES OKOK LET'S FOLLOW THE POLICE CARS!!" Stephen said, standing up. Hosuh and Ann also stood up, but Jay stayed down.

"Whoa Whoa hold up!!" Jay said. "We don't even have weapons or masks or-"

"There's a dollar store shop and a karate club building down that road, we'll just get the stuff there!!" Ann said. "Now where's my broom??" She muttered. The girl raised her hand in the air, and a big broom spawned into her hand. "This is a two-rider broom so Stephen can get on this, Hosuh can go bat form and Jay can fly fast so we're all set!!"

"Wait a damm minute-"

"OH SHUT UP JAY LET'S GO!!" Stephen scowled, hopping on the broom with Ann.

Hosuh went into bat form and flew away, following the police cars.

"GUYS- nevermind. " Jay growled, before going ghost and flying to the cars.

"BESSY GO!!" Ann yelled, pointing to the cars. The broom immediately started to fly towards them.

Well, their first mission's starting now, who would've thought??

**Author's Note:**

> Also, side note- I'm not gonna have steady updates.   
> And more people will show up as the book goes on so yay!  
> Aight bye now.


End file.
